UFP Starfleet Basic Training Guide
Introduction The Starfleet Basic Training of the United Federation of Planets Starfleet is a training course, created to prepare newly signed up enlisted personnel of the fleet for their duties. While the Starfleet Marine Corps Basic Training Course does take place at the respective Marine Corps Training Center, in Starfleet there is no special training facility for Basic Training, nor does the training take place at the Starfleet Academy. Starflet has deemed this method unnecessary, as every applicant for Starfleet is expected to read about basic documentation of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. An entrance exam for both, the enlisted career path as well as for officer applicants, does ensure that a basic knowledge of Starfleet and the Federation does exist. This does mainly include general Federation Laws and Starfleet Regulations, that are publicly available. The main Basic Training will take place at the assignment of the newly enlisted member of Starfleet, which means either on a starship, a starbase or another Starfleet installation or facility, where the enlisted will learn everything that is necessary on the job. Enlisted Basic Training The Basic Training of Starfleet does take place on the job and is not limited in time or restricted to a particular place, like for example the basic training course of the Starfleet Marine Corps. Purpose of the basic training is, to show the newly assigned enlisted the ropes of their new assignment and give them a greater understanding of Federation Laws, Starfleet Rules and Regulations, the Code of Conduct, and other relevant rules and information, necessary for their assignment. For this, the new enlisted will usually be assigned another - high ranked - enlisted member or Warrant Officer, who will serve as trainer and mentor of the new personnel. In addition, the new enlisted personnel is usually assigned to groups of several, so that they can learn and progress together. This may however not always be possible, due to limitations in personnel or a shortage of applicants. Requirements During the first month or two on the job, the enlisted in basic training will be required to show their general understanding of Starfleet, the United Federation of Planets and the rules of them. In addition, they are required to show, that they do understand their job and their field of work and are able to complete their tasks accordingly. Due to this, it is very important, that all new enlisted personnel does strictly adhere to policies, rules and regulations. In addition the new enlisted should be active, attentive and show initiative where possible. They should work on their assignments and due their jobs and their duties to the best of their abilities, while at the same time asking any questions, if they encounter questions, issues or if something is unclear. Some Captains of Starfleet may implement additional requirements for new enlisted personnel, either for them to be allowed to transfer on their ship the first place or to successfully complete their basic training and get permission to remain on board. Such additional requirements could be exams, expectations in activity or a predefined performance requirement. In the case where additional requirements exist, the Captain or the crew member responsible for the new enlisted, or the Department Head / Assistant Department Head, will inform the new enlisted, that such requirements exist and will also explain the additional requirements and what has to be achieved in order to pass them. Tasks and Responsibilities While in Basic Training, the enlisted will usually not be working alone. They will be working alongside with an experienced enlisted, Warrant Officer or even with an Officer. They will be explained their future work and what is expected from them. In most cases, the new enlisted will for the first time be assigned to just a single duty or single job, to make things easier. While working with the experienced crew member, the new enlisted may take initiate and attempt to work - under supervision - on their own, ask questions, etc. Under no circumstances should an enlisted member, that is still in basic training, be assigned to any task on their own, nor should they attempt to cocmplete any task on their own and without guidance and permission from their superiors. Promotion Usually a promotion of the Crewman Recruit to the rank of Crewman Apprentice marks a first step of advancement in the basic training. The promotion does usually occur after four weeks. Upon becoming promoted to Crewman Apprentice, the first step of basic training can be seen as complete. The member should by know have basic knowledge of their department and their assigned work as well as of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets in general. The second Promotion to Crewman does occur after about another three months in service and marks the end of the basic traning for the enlisted member. Upon reaching the rank of Crewman, the enlisted should be able to perform their duties with the necessary skills and responsibility and should have a good understanding of their department, their branch, the United Federation of Planets and their work. At this time, the enlisted member is also allowed to perform some minor works on their own and can generally be trusted. However, the Crewman with a service time of just about four months is still a very new member of Starfleet and this should be kept in mind by superiors and fellow enlisted, working with them. Failing of Basic Training Technically there is no way to fail basic training, since there is no basic training for Starfleet enlisted personnel. However, if a member fails activity requirements, promotion may be delayed and the enlisted may be removed from the active roster. In addition, if an officer or superior deems that the enlisted is unfit for duty, the enlisted can be removed from Starfleet immediately, as long as they still hold the rank of Crewman Recruit. This would technically mean a failure of the basic training and would end the enlisted career. Before an enlisted is being removed from service, or placed back for promotion, the officer or Warrant Officer or enlisted, in charge of the training of the member in question, should talk to them. They should point out the issues and problems and should recommend improvement. Additionally the mentor should ask if there are any problems or questions, which the member wishes to address. If so, these problems should be taken seriously and any questions should be answered. Being in constant contact and building a relationship with you mentor, allowing them to see any issues and questions the enlisted has at an early stage of time, is very important. Probationary Period As mentioned above, the time as Crewman Recruit is a time of probation. Here an enlisted member can be removed from service at any time, if they are seen unfit for duty. Being seen unfit for duty coould occur for several reasons, about which the enlisted is to be informed by their superior. The most common reasons for being seen unfit for duty are: * Inactivity * Breaking of Starfleet or Federation Laws and Regulations * Unwillingless to learn * False Information provided with application * Etc. This said, for new members it is especially important, to follow the rules and be active at least some time, to allow training to commence and to get to know you fellow crewmembers. If an enlisted is unable to be active for a particular amount of time, they should let their superior know, so this can be noted so that no problems do occur for the enlisted. Further Training Even though the Basic Training ends with promotion to Crewman this is not the end. Starfleet things that further and continuous training is very important, to keep its personnel well trained and prepared for everything. For enlisted there are generally three ways, to get further training. After receiving promotion to E-3 (Crewman) and prior to receiving promotion to E-4 (Petty Officer 3rd Class), the enlisted is required to specialize in a particular field of work. This is called the Starfleet Occupation Speciality (SFOS) amd refers to further training in one of the SFOS' available. This will specialize the enlisted in their chosen occupation, making them not just an allround member, but for the first time a specialist within their branch - similar to an officer. Upon completing SFOS training, the crewman becomes eligible for promotion to E-4 (Petty Officer 3rd Class), given that all other requirements are met. Another way to advance and receive further training opens up for enlisted members of Starfleet, who are ranked E-7 (Chief Petty Officer) or above and is called the Warrant Officer Candidate School. Enlisted of the proper rank can apply for that school, or get recommended by their superiors, if they have been serving exceptionally. At the WOCS, the enlisted will receive further technical specialization in their field of work, in addition to moral, administration and command training. This training makes the enlisted an technical expert and trainer in their respective specialization and an respected advisor to even officers. Upon completion of the WOCS, the enlisted will become Officer on a Warrant - a Warrant Officer. Even though not a commissioned officer, the Warrant Officer takes advantage of pretty much the same priveleges, has equal responsibilities and even has some major advantages over their fellow commissioned officers who come straight from the academy. Final Words A career in Starfleet is interesting and rewarding - even for an enlisted. Since this path does not require a lengthy training, visiting the Academy or a great amount of activity or responsibiliy, the position of an Enlisted member of Starfleet is a good choice for any occassional player or for players, who just want to play ordinary crewmembers. However, as it has been pointed out so often, even the enlisted path does offer a lot of opportunities and even though general command positions are usually not an option for Starfleet enlisted, there are quite some opportunities for them to take on. For example could higher ranked enlisted memebers be assigned missions or projects as team leaders or could be responsible for an own sub department within their department. In addition, an enlisted could become elected Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet or of their respective fleet, a rank similar to that of a Flag Officer, and while an enlisted usually is unable to raise into the commissioned officer rank, they could apply for or be invited to attend the Warrant Officer Candidate School and become a Warrant Officer, a highly experienced and specialized officer, trainer and technical expert, with similar privelleges than the commissioned officer. There are many ways of what an enlisted can do. Signing up for a career as Starfleet enlisted is the first step and one that most Starfleet members never regret. Join Starfleet and your days will be exiting. No single day will be like the prior one. The safety of the United Federation of Planets is as much your responsibility as the exploration and discovery of new worlds, new resources and new life. Credits ''''Coming Soon... Category: Important Documents Category: Handbooks and Manuals Category: Starfleet Manuals